The New Devil Bats
by GeniusBlack Heart
Summary: Cerita Baru Devil Bats..  Kepergian Sena,dan kedatangan pemain-pemian baru membawa harapan Devil Bats untuk kembali terbang..  Mampukah mereka mewujudkannya?  Maaf gak jago bikin summary dan story,maklum author baru.


Guys! Ini fanfic pertama Saya...Tolong Review dan kritikannya...  
>Maaf kalau ada salah kata,maklum author baru..<p>

Happy Reading!

** The New Devil Bats**

** Eyeshield 21:Richiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

** Warning:Typo,GJ,OC,OOC,dll..  
>Let's Start!<strong>

"Wow...Sungguh Luar Biasa! Solo run yang menakjubkan dari Kobayakawa Sena! Dengan Touchdown dari Sena membuat skor menjadi 44-45! Kita lihat apakah Deimon Devil Bats bisa mengalahkan Teikoku Alexanders yang di gawangi oleh Takeru Yamato?"

"Ceh...Bagaimana Sena?apa play terakhir kita?"kata yang menjadi kapten baru Deimon semenjak Hiruma pergi berfikir."Baiklah,kita akan memenangkan Christmass Bowl dengan Devil Bat Dive!"kata Sena."SET ! HUT ! HUT!"seru Sena,setelah menerima snap dari Chuubo,dia berlari dan menubruk line Teikoku dengan keras."Kak Kurita,Kak Musashi lihatlah,meskipun tanpa kalian,Deimon Devil Bats akan memenangkan Christmass Bowl ini!"pikir Sena.  
>Penonton seakan melihat dalam gerak lambat Sena yang bertabrakkan dengan Yamato,lalu setelah itu..."Conversion Failed!"seru wasit.<p>

Hening sejenak,sebelum para ace Teikoku bersorak Deimon merasakan sesak dan sesal,karena mereka telah sampai sejauh ini dan akhirnya pun menerima dengan lapang dada."Sudahlah teman-teman,tak ada waktu bagi kita untuk penting kita sudah berusaha semampu kita dan berhasil pergi ke Christmass bersedih."hibur Sena."Chuubo,setelah ini kamu adalah kapten Deimon selanjutnya,bawalah Deimon kembali ke Christmass Bowl,dan kalahkan !","Baiklah Kak Sena..hiks,hiks."kata Chuubo.  
>"Janganlah kamu menangis,kekalahan selalu ada di Amefuto,yang penting kamu harus membawa kejayaan yang dulu pernah ada di sini."kata Monta,yang untuk pertama kalinya berkata keren(#author jitaked#)."Sekarang kita pulang dengan membina diri kita supaya lebih hebat lagi,dan supaya melupakan kekalahan kita,bagaimana teman-teman?"tanya pun pulang dengan kekalahan dan diiringi soundtrack Sheila On 7(?).<p>

**SETENGAH TAHUN KEMUDIAN.**

"Uwaaa! Aku terlambat!".Dengan cepat pemuda yang tidak jelas itu(emang setan gak jelas?#author hajared#)bergegas pergi ke kelas 1-X(author gak tahu mereka pake sistem kelas apa).  
>"Haaahh..Hahhh..Haaahhh..Capek Juga.."kata pemuda itu dengan terengah-engah,dan setelah dia melihat yang di depan matanya..."GYAAAAA!Ada Patung Iblis!".<br>Ternyata,SMU Deimon membuat patung mantan muridnya yang seperti iblis(#bazookaed#)sebagai penghormatan(?).Pemuda tadi ternyata mendaftar ke SMU Deimon,dan langsung pergi ke kelas barunya untuk mendengarkan deskripsi klub-klub yang mungkin akan ia ikuti.  
>"Ini tidak mungkin..ini juga tidak..ini apalagi tidak mungkin..mustahil aku ikut ini.."kata pemuda itu sambil memilih dan melihat brosur klub-klub yang ada di SMU Deimon.<br>Nama pemuda itu Takumi Kiba,sampai saat ini tidak ada yang spesial tentang dirinya,kecuali kalau dia sering dikerjai teman-temannya."Wahh..ini menarik juga,tapi apa mungkin tubuhku yang kecil ini diperbolehkan masuk ke sana?ahhh...kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu.."pikir Kiba sambil berlari ke arah...Klub Amefuto Devil Bats! Ternyata cebol ini memilih klub amefuto saudara-saudara(#author injaked#).Sesampainya disana dia masuk tanpa izin dan melihat-lihat isi ruangan klub itu."Piala yang besar,tak kusangka mereka hebat ini poster Eyeshield 21..Aku tak menyangka dia sehebat itu."."Siapa disana!"bentak yang tak tahu harus kemana pun memasrahkan dirinya untuk menghadap Yang Kuasa(#tendanged#),salah,maksudnya untuk dimarahi seseorang itu,dan orang itu adalah...Chuubo!  
>"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Atau...apa kau mau mendaftar di klub ini?"seru Chuubo bersemangat." ."A..a...ku...bermaks..","Bagus,kau diterima!"potong Chuubo dengan semangat."O ya,kita belum berkenalan,namaku Akira Nakabouu,panggil saja aku namamu?"kata Chuubo."Aku Takumi Kiba,dan aku ingin tahu tentang klub ini."."Kau ingin tahu sejarah klub ini?baiklah akan kuceritakan."<p>

"Awalnya klub ini dibentuk oleh 3 orang bernama Yoichi Hiruma,Gen Takekura,dan Ryokan coba memenangkan tiket untuk bertanding di Christmass Bowl,dan semua itu terwujud berkat datangnya 8 orang lainnya yang ingin pergi bersama-sama,dan yang menarik adalah Eyeshield 21 berhasil mengubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan,itu terjadi 2 tahun lalu,dan aku belum ada hampir mewujudkan kembali impian kami tapi semua gagal karena kurangnya kemampuan kamu."jelas Chuubo panjang x lebar x tinggi(?)."Baiklah Chuubo,aku akan membantumu mewujudkan kembali kejayaan Devil Bats,aku berjanji!"seru Kiba."Baiklah,ayo kita bersama-sama pergi ke Christmass Bowl!".'Lihatlah Kak Sena,Kak Hiruma,aku akan membuat Deimon kembali disegani'tekad Chuubo.

"Untuk mengetahui posisimu,mari kita tes seberapa cepat dan kuat pertama adalah tes benchpress,tes ini untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat tubuhmu dalam melawan pemain ,ayo kita mulai!",'Keh,ini lebih sulit daripada yang kuduga'pikir Kiba."Selesai,rekor benchpressmu adalah...50 tes lari 40-Yard,untuk mengetahui seberapa cepat kau dalam !"."Heahhhh!".Wussshhhhhhh(begitulah bunyinya#jitaked gara-gara masukin yang gak perlu#).Tik..."Luar Biasaaaa! Tidak Mungkin! Unbelievable!"."Haaaahhh...haahhhh...haahhhh..ada apa Chuubo?"."Re..rekor lari 40-Yardmu adalah...4,2 Detik!"seru Chuubo tak percaya."Seharusnya di Jepang hanya Kak Sena dan Kak Shin yang memilik rekor 4,2 detik."."Sehebat itukah?"tanya Kiba."Tentu saja sangat hebat! Dan menurutku posisimu adalah antara Runningback atau Quarterback,bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Chuubo."A..aku lebih suka jadi Quarterback..bolehkah?"  
>"Tentu saja boleh! Tinggal kita mencari saja anggota semangat!"teriak Chuubo.<br>"Semangat!"teriak juga Kiba.

Awal baru bagi Deimon Devil Bats telah ,Deimon akan menjadi tim yang sangat kuat meskipun hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun..

TO BE CONTINUED...

Akhirnya selesai juga...Buat yang mau tahu profil Kiba lihat di bawah..

**Nama :Takumi Kiba**

**Umur :17 Tahun**

**Gender :So pasti Laki-laki..**

**Benchpress :50 kg**

**Speed :40-Yard 4.2 detik,tapi dia punya bakat yang luar biasa dan jarang dimiliki orang lain,tapi dia orang yang punya bakat dan teknik mirip seseorang di Liga Universitas.**

**About :Dia pendiam dan pemalu,dia punya bakat luar biasa dan mungkin dengan bakatnya saja tanpa latihan,dia bisa menjadi pemain amefuto yang tak menyadari bakat dan tekniknya ini,tapi setelah mengetahuinya,dia melatihnya bersama-sama kemampuan sebagai Quarterback.**

Mungkin Character lain akan menyusul,tapi kebanyakan kalau ada salah kata dan banyak typo.

**SEGITU DARI SAYA**

**REVIEW DAN KRITIKNYA PLEASE...!**


End file.
